remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Swampfoot
Swampfoots are a type of mimic that appear primarily in the Thicket Woods sub-area of Hatchwood Wilds. They are the most cunning and arguably the smartest Mimic in the initial beta release. Swampfoots have the ability to jump from platform to platform. They can do this just as quickly as any player character. They use mid-range horizontal melee slashes to attack the player and also have the ability to attack above their heads. This is especially annoying if an Aeronaut or Crag becomes cornered and tries to escape by jumping over the Swampfoot. Their melee attacks apply the sprained effect to the character, which results in the attack stat being lowered by 50%. Tactics Tips & Attacks They can attack upwards. Attempting to jump or fly over them is not recommended. Attacking them gives you a short period of time to dodge through them unharmed, potentially letting you evade their attack. Aeronaut The best option when dealing with a Swampfoot (Or Bruinscale or Trenchfoot), is to let it get close, shoot it, and run through it before it has the chance to hit you. If done correctly, you should end up on the other side of the creature, unscratched, as it swings aimlessly at thin air. Simply repeat the process until it is dead. Crag Grab a wall to where he will continue to jump, but cannot reach you. Use your own attack on him until he is dead. Another possibility is to swing at it and hop out the back side. A third option is to merely jump over it and use your downward flail, making sure to land on the other side before it attacks you. Ferric Hit the Swampfoot and Backdash away, then double-jump over his head. Get a good bit of room between you and him again, and then run at him and slash him again. Repeat. If you and the Swampfoot are on level ground, it is easy to strike the Swampfoot and safely walk straight through it as it flashes. The Swampfoot will tend to attack where you were, leaving his back wide open. It is possible to find spots where you can attack a Swampfoot and it cannot attack you. If the Swampfoot is on a thin platform touches a vertical wall, you can hang from the wall and strike it as it runs around overhead. There are other spots where a ferric can attack a Swampfoot through a wall. If on flat even ground with a fair amount of distance between a ferric and a Swampfoot you can Divebomb repeatedly to kill it. Another more safe alternative is to hit the Swampfoot and then to roll through it with the tumble roll (Down+A). It will abruptly stop and turn around to attack you again, again strike it and roll through it. Probably the safest method. For Ferrics, if you follow the map, there are tricks for defeating the Swampfoot easily. For the first one, right after the Deep Forest Checkpoint: Go to the center of the map, jump up, then go to right, near where it first spawn. If you stand at the correct place, it will just jump up and run down, where you can use Up-Attack to hit it and it won't be able to touch you. For the second one you encounter (the room with three Pidgeflies and a Dewdrop), you just need to get to the bottom of the map, then go to the very right, hang on the wall BELOW the thin floor. Whenever it runs near you, just hit it. Beware that although he won't be able to hit you if you do it correctly, every time when it runs past it will still touch you and hurt you, if you didn't hit it. Also, you can go onto the other side of the rock formation, hop up onto the ledge (not on top of the formation, there should be a slightly sloping ledge half-way to the top), crouch down, and attack. You should be able to get a few Pidgeflies while you're at it. The third one also has a blind spot (room with 4 Batowls, 1 Hexaboar, 1 Webdangler, and 1 Grabrat. You need to run past it (if you follow the map), then jump to behind the tree trunk (not the one with the Batowl hanging on it, but the one after that). It will try to jump past the tree trunk which won't be able to. You can hit it through the tree trunk, but remember not to stand too close, as it can hit you back if you do so. The last one you may encounter (provided that you follow the map, which is the room with it alone) is more risky. You just need to jump past it (past the tree trunk), on the flat floor, and roll-attack (note that roll-attack won't work on a non-flat floor). You will bounce back far enough when you hit it, which will let you evade it's attack. Alternatively you can cling to the roof just above the stump, and as it jumps over the stump, hit it with a down-attack. It is not required to quit the map every time. If you don't like waiting for the map to load, you can go all the way to the start of the map. The advantage of this is you will kill a number of other Mimics, especially helpful in obtaining Firewood, which is a common drop from Blowgrubs. The screen shot shows the safe positions for attacking the Swampfoot on this route. Additional Information Sprocket Data From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Swampfoot: *This aggressive Mimic will stop at nothing to get to its prey. When swinging, it renders its victims Sprained. First Encounter: Thicket Woods Quest Relevance *Swampfoots appear in Steamport City during the Sidequest "Hawthorn in the City" (MB0005). *During the Daily Quest "Shirts in the Camp" (LW0006), the player must kill 12 shirt-wearing Swampfoots and retrieve the Lana Ringer Tees for Lana Westwood. *During the Mimicology Quest "Swampfoot Study" (CY0013), the player must collect 35 Swampfoot Toes for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Swampfoot Extermination" (AS0028), the player must kill 50 Swampfoots per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming ]] Guardian Checkpoint: Go left. Kill one. Lower Camp Checkpoint: Go left. Kill one. Deep Forest Checkpoint: Go right, Kill one. Go (up and) left, left. Kill one. If you have killed 7 other mimics, start over. Charred Forest Checkpoint: Go (down and) left, left. Kill one. Kill at least 6 other mimics to respawn circuit Another method is to farm the two farthest to the left, head from the drop point, past the composter and then to the first one, kill the gliders in the room below and then go down and take out the swampfoot in the room under neath, kill the dangler, batowls, hexaboar and grabrat, then head up two rooms to the first one, and repeat. If the second one doesn't spawn, head right one room and kill one or two enemies to respawn the second swampfoot. Related Enemies *Bruinscale *Trenchfoot Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies